MF-H Pegasus 85RF
MF-H Pegasus 85RF is an Attack-type Beyblade found in Beyblade Super Deck Set, along with Libra 100D and MF-F Burn Cancer 90WD. Face Bolt: Pegasus (Metal Face Heavy) *'Weight:' 5.30 grams Metal Face-Heavy weighs approximately 5.3 grams and is the heaviest Metal Face available. It is top tier for attack and defense combos and is recommended for all serious competitive Bladers. Wheel: Pegasus *'Weight:' 36 grams Pegasis consists of a three-winged design, much like its HWS remake, Cyber. These three wings appear to resemble the wings of a Pegasus and have a gap in between each wing. The wings are a silver in colour. The wings are connected by these flat turquoise protrusions that slightly curve. At its release, Pegasis was a very strong Wheel, with great Smash Attack and Force Smash power and being used in many Attack-Type customizations. It was however soon outclassed by Wheels like Beat, Blitz, and Variares. Despite this, Pegasis still has a place in the current metagame, and is a decent Wheel nevertheless. Spin Track: 85 right *'Weight:' 0.83 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to its Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, its low height causes the Fusion Wheel to scrape the stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/ S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams This tip is great for attack customizations. It is rubber which gives grip on the stadium floor, providing it with more defense and allowing Beyblades to move around the stadium, fast. Like most other attack bottoms, Rubber Flat has poor stamina, so it has to beat the opponent in a very short amount of time. This RF is coloured blue with a rubber tip which is red. Although it is outclassed by R2F and LRF, it can be used for more controlled movement and for dual-spinning Beyblades so that when they change directions, they move the same. Like all rubber tips, RF wears out, but not as fast as R2F and LRF. As the tip wears down it'll perform like a balanced tip with some aggressive movements and when the other Bey hits it, it'll act as defensive with some amount of increased stamina. After time, the small bar inside may break. It is ok but the rubber tip will move up a small bit and the Bey's height will decrease very slightly. There is a rumor that if you place one drop of yamaha synthetic valve oil (the kind for band instruments not motorcycles) on the tip, the Bey will spin and move faster and have more RPS. Customizations *'MF-H Variares CH120RF (Attack)' *'MF-H Gravity Destroyer (Counter Mode) 85/90RF (Attack)' Gallery Pegasis SuperDeckSet 1 (1).jpg|MF-H Pegasis 85RF Pegasis SuperDeckSet 2.jpg|MF-H Pegasis 85RF Underside View Pegasis SuperDeckSet 3.jpg|MF-H Pegasis 85RF Side View Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal System Beyblades